Limerencia
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: No lo haría por ellos, tampoco lo haría por ella misma, ni siquiera lo haría por él, lo haría porque era lo correcto. Desafío "Arma tu reto" de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" Pareja: BuraxGokú. Palabras: Amor, obsesión y locura.


**¡Hola, Mina-san!**

 **Aquí cumpliendo con el desafío XD. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

Tal vez el error más grande de la humanidad fue el haber dejado de lado el alma del cuerpo y la mente. No. Su verdadero error fue haberlo separado y olvidado, y lo peor fue que ni siquiera se tomaba en cuenta la escencia de un individuo.

El concepto de la salud mental siempre fue regido por una mayoría en general. Expertos eruditos en la mente humana decidieron lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien, lo que era una mente enferma y una sana.

Ella no era tonta, muchos pensaban que lo era pero no era así. En secreto hacía sus propias investigaciones, sus propias observaciones, sus propios experimentos. El campo de estudio de la mente era realmente fascinante y emocionante. Tenía que admitir que en parte así era porque deseaba entenderse a ella misma, poder encontrarse y saber por qué hacía lo que hacía, por qué se comportaba como se comportaba, por qué sentía lo que sentía...

Cuando empezó su investigación pronto se dió cuenta que el cerebro era mucho más complejo de lo que pensaba, pero al mismo tiempo eso la impulsaba a querer seguir adelante. Luego entendió que no importaba cuanto se instruyera sobre aquel poderoso músculo dentro de su cabeza, siempre había cosas inconclusas que no lograba entender, tal vez porque no era demasiado lista como su madre. En fin. Siguió con lo suyo. Al final ya no seguía investigando por saciar una curiosidad efímera, sino por algo mucho más delicado.

Ahí fue cuando lo comprendió.

El mundo se había olvidado de algo vital... y ella lo empezó a entender cuando en su interior surgieron sentimientos que la inquietaron terriblemente. Sí. Sensaciones tan mostruosamente grandes y peligrosas que empezaron a quemarla por dentro. ¿Qué era eso? ¿La ciencia era capaz de explicarlo? La respuesta vino a ella no mucho tiempo después, y esta era absolutamente negativa.

Psicología, psiquitría, química, neurología, medicina... tantas areas de estudios relativas que podían dar una explicación lógica y precisa para lo que le estaba pasando.

Pero no.

Esas explicaciones eran vacías, mecánicas, insípidas... Ella lo sabía, lo presentía, su instinto de investigadora devota le hacía saber que había algo más profundo que eso, algo escencial que venía mucho antes que la mente y el cuerpo.

Que gran error, error imperdonable, horrible... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No era un error! ¡Ellos lo sabían! ¡Las mentes pensantes y razonables lo sabían! Pero lo ocultaban porque todos lo hacían ¡Malditas obejas! Nadie se atrevía a mencionar que el alma estaba ahí presente dentro de cada individuo. La ciencia no tomaba en cuenta el alma, no tomaba en cuenta que para tener una mente sana y un cuerpo sano primero se debía nutrir el alma que estaba ligada a la escencia.

¿Por qué pensaba en todo eso? Bueno... eso era algo complicado, otra vez, tan complejo como sus propios sentimientos, y el por qué de lo que habitaba en su mente. Un tipo de respuesta podría ser que necesitaba una cura para su enfermedad... Sí... Eso es lo que quería, lo que todos a su alrededor le habían hecho pensar...

Que estaba loca.

¿Loca? Sí, lo estaba. ¿Quién puede definir locura? ¿Un psiquiatra? ¿El mismo médico que había decidido atenerse a las reglas de la sociedad y los libros de los cuales aprendió toda su vida? ¡HA! Los médicos no eran tontos, o al menos no podían serlo. Tan solo se atenían a lo que aprendían porque si sacaban a la luz algún razonamiento sobre el alma no sería ético, un area de estudio poco explorado y por lo tanto inexistente para los eruditos más celebres. El bien y el mal, lo sano y lo insano. Tal cosa debía ser así porque lo decía en un libro caro de medicina, porque los médicos más reconocidos lo decían. Pero ese no era punto. Ellos olvidaban el alma porque nunca se había mencionado.

Su pregunta era... ¿Qué llevaba a un individuo a enfermarse? ¿Qué es lo que determinaba que lo estaba?

-0o0-

El color blanco fue con lo que se encontró cuando despertó. Ella estaba completamente bien, excepto por un pequeño detalle...

Su cabeza.

¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué rayos le había pasado para que le doliera tanto?! Se llevo ambas manos hacia ese lugar y descubrió que aquella parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por vendas.

—¡Hija! —exclamó la madre al lado de ella. Bura no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

—¿Madre? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—¡Gracias a Dios! —volvió a exclamar conmocionada al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba en su cama y la abrazaba.

Bura sintió que se le cortaba el aire.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó.

Bulma inmediatamente la soltó.

—Lo siento hija, es que estoy feliz de que hayas despertado.

—¿Qué me ocurrió? —inquirió.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —la miró desconcertada.

—Por eso pregunto —repuso como si fuera obvio.

—Te diste un golpe muy fuerte mientras entrenabas.

A veces lo hacía. Su padre era muy estricto y bruto con ella al extremo de olvidar que apenas estaba comenzando a ser una peleadora.

—¡Papá es un bruto! —vociferó molesta.

Bulma parpadeó.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó la mayor.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué no fue él el que me golpeo?

Silencio. La madre simplemente se la quedó mirando como debatiendose si debía contarle cómo realmente había terminado.

—E-Eh, bueno sí, pero no lo hizo a proposito —finalmente habló—. Ya sabes cómo es tu padre.

—¡Pero siempre es lo mismo! —se quejó con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Por cierto esto es un hospital?

Nuevamente Bulma la miró de manera extraña. Bura no entendió.

—¿Qué ocurre, madre?

Ella sonrió.

—Nada, es solo que me alegra que estés bien. Creo que todo estará bien a partir de ahora.

Bura parpadeó confusa, pero no quiso preguntar. Supuso que su madre se refería a su recuperación.

—Has estado una semana inconsciente y no puedo evitar estar muy feliz de que finalmente hayas despertado —manifestó con una lágrima saliendole del ojos derecho.

—¡¿Una semana?!

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era Vegeta.

—¡Papá esta vez te pasaste! —le reclamó la menor—. ¿No podrías ser un poco más amable conmigo en los entrenamientos? Si me queda alguna marca cuando retire mis vendas nunca te lo perdonaré.

El de cabellos en forma de flama alzó una ceja y miró a su esposa como preguntando. Ella le lanzó una mirada que le decía que le siguiera la corriente.

—Es tu culpa por ser débil —finalmente respondió—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pues siento como si un rayo me hubiera partido la cabeza.

—Es mejor así —declaró el padre.

—¡¿Cómo que mejor?! —farfulló Bura.

Pero Vegeta se limitó a mirar a otro lado con su tipica pose dura.

—Creeme que es mejor —agregó sin mirarla.

Bura no entendía, percibió en los ojos de su progenitor algo difícil de decifrar. Era.. ¿alivio? No pudo parecerle más extraño. ¿De qué sentía alivio? ¿De que hubiera despertado al fin luego de la gran paliza que le había dado? No, no parecía eso. ¿Entonces? La lógica sugería que sí, pero su instinto le decía que había algo más. Estaba apunto de lanzarle un raudal de quejas, pero su madre no la dejó.

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó Bulma terminante —. Lo bueno es que ambos están bien.

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez era un médico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

—Que bueno que has despertado —sonrió el de delantar blanco.

Él le dedicó una mirada hacia Bulma y Vegeta que Bura no fue capaz de entender. Por unos cuantos segundos hubo silencio. Luego él empezó a hablar.

—Ya puedes irte a tu casa -decidió. -Pero debes venir de vez en cuando al hospital para hacerte un checkeo.

Ella no entendió. Era verdad que le dolía la cabeza, pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió la paciente.

Bulma y Vegeta parecían tensos de repente. Bura lo notó y se sintió desorientada por eso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó el de cabellos rubios. De pronto su mirada se había tornado perturbadoramente seria.

Ella parpadeó. Lo miró confusa.

—No —contestó sin rodeos. Ahora su mirada exigía una explicación a lo que evidentemente le estaban ocultando —¿Debería?

—No —repuso ablandando su expresión—. No es importante —sonrió—. Eso es todo por ahora. Puedes irte. Cualquier cosa pueden consultarme por teléfono o llamarme y yo iré inmediatamente —les dijo a los padres.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa seriedad preocupante disfrazada de una expresión condescendiente?

En ese instante, Bura supo que algo estaba mal.

-0o0-

Abrió la puerta de su hogar. Traía numerosas bolsas de sus compras. Usualmente salía con su mejor amiga Marron, pero ese día no había podido y salió sin su companía. No sabía por qué, pero los paseos por los centros comerciales eran muy frecuentes desde que había salido del hospital Real de Bethlem, bueno, al menos ella lo recordaba con ese nombre, pero no estaba muy segura de haberlo leído bien, después de todo era un nombre extraño para ella.

En su habitación yacían un par de libros de psicología que estaba hojeando. La verdad es que ya no le interesaba demasiado. Era la quinta vez que lo leía y no econtraba nada nuevo. Lo mismo, más de lo que ya sabía. Tal vez debía de intentar con otros libros o simplemente pasar a otro aspecto. Quizás podría ir al area de enfermedades mentales del libro de psiquiatría. ¿Por qué no? En realidad ya lo había leído, pero solo una vez, y ella necesitaba reeler los libros muchas veces para así entender mejor su contenido.

Mientras leía numerosos trastornos y definiciones, algo vino a su mente. Fue como si un golpe seco se hubiera estrellado contra ella sin previo aviso ni señales de que lo haría. Por un momento pareció que se quedaba sin oxigeno. Los labios le temblaban, los ojos se le habían abierto de par a par y sus pupilas se habían reducido a más no poder. Y de pronto una pregunta hizo eco en su mente, como si viniera de lo más recóndito de su ser...

 _¿Por qué estudiaba eso?_

—Hola —. Se escuchó de repente. Era una voz conocida. Sí. Una voz amable, cálida, divertida y jocosa.

Bura se sobresaltó. Soltó el libro y este cayó. Ahora su cuerpo completo temblaba, su piel se estremecía, su mente se sacudía... Y eso que ni siquiera lo estaba viendo a los ojos. No se atrevía. Mantenía la mirada clavada sobre el libro en el suelo y de perfil ante el recién llegado. Estaba paralizada, atemorizada de lo que tan solo el sonido de la voz de aquel varón le había hecho recordar en una fración de segundo. Así es. Una colisión de imagenes y remembranzas que la aterraban impactaron inexorablemente en su cabeza.

—¿Bura? —La llamó. Parpadeó varias veces confundido por la reacción tan extraña de la menor. ¿Estaría enojado con él por lo que había pasado?

—Ellos tenían razón... era mejor ovidarlo... —susurró con la voz turbada.

¿Qué haría? No podía mover un solo dedo. Tenía miedo, pánico, apenas podía respirar. ¿Y qué pasaría si lo viera? ¡No! No quería ni imaginarlo.

— **No otra vez. Por favor no... Es imposible que alguien pueda soportarlo... Alguien... quien sea... ayu...**

—¡KAKAROTO! —Exclamó Vegeta haciendo acto de presencia.

-Hola, Vegeta-. Saludó el aludido con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAS!

—¿Eh? Pero hace mucho que no venías a entrenar conmigo, y quería saber como estaba Bura.

—¡Vete! —ordenó.

—Pero...

—¡LARGO! —bramó colérico.

Gokú no entendía nada. Se puso una mano detras de su nuca confundido. Entonces, Vegeta lo tomó del brazo bruscamente y lo sacó de ahí de inmediato, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su hija. Se alarmó de sobremanera cuando vio su estado. Quería ir hacia ella y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, pero aquella sensación fría y cruda que de repente atenazó la boca de su estómago al verla lo abrumó. Debía hablar con ella, debía decirle que todo estaría bien, pero tenía que alejar al idiota de Kakaroto de su hija cuanto antes.

Vegeta llevó a su rival a la salida de la Corporación Cápsula, y entre gritos de su parte hacia el menor, este al fin cedió.

—Está bien. Me iré. Pero al menos, ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que te pasa? Estás muy alterado. Ni siquiera me dejaste ver si Bura estaba bien. Después de todo yo fui quien la golpeó. Pero bien sabes que no lo hice a proposito. Simplemente estabamos entrenando.

El príncipe frunció el ceño. Odiaba esa irritante ingenuidad que poseía aquel sayajín de clase baja, y por eso mismo no valía la pena explicarle las cosas. Él sin duda no lo entendería.

—Ella está bien. Pero está un poco molesta contigo—. Mintió—. Será mejor que no aparezcas por aquí. Yo te buscaré para entrenar en otra ocasión.

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué ahora no puedes?

—No—. Negó terminante—. Vete.

Gokú hizo un puchero. Seguía sin entender del todo por qué Vegeta era más hostil de lo normal con él, pero supuso que por más que le insistiera él no se lo diría.

Puso el dedo índice y el dedo medio sobre su frente, y una vez que localizó el ki de su hijo menor que estaba con su madre, se dispuso a usar la teletransportación. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Un gran gruñido proveniente de su estómago sonó de repente. Gokú rió divertido y se puso una mano detrás de su nuca, frotandola.

—Primero necesito comer algo.

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula y los puños con gran ira. ¡¿Justo ahora tenía que quedarse sin energías?!

—Vete volando.

—Sabes que cuando tengo hambre no tengo energías.

¡Maldita sea!

—Ven conmigo —dijo de mala gana—. Le diré a Bulma que te cocine algo, pero quedate en la cocina, y ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí—. Le ordenó.

-0o0-

La vio sentada en su sofá. Parecía muy concentrada en el libro que estaba leyendo. Lucía tranquila. De vez en cuando bebía un sorbo del té que reposaba sobre la mesa ratona que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué no tocas la puerta? —habló de repente la menor.

Vegeta se sorprendió. Había creído que no había notado su presencia. Bura lo miró con una ceja levantada esperando una respuesta de su parte. Él se veía muy desconcertado.

Y lo estaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Ha! Qué costumbre la tuya de evadir mis preguntas —manifestó. Dejó su libro sobre su regazo y cruzó sus brazos mirando para otro lado en señal de molestia.

—Y tu no evadas las mías —contrarestó.

—¿Por qué habría de estar mal? No seas exagerado. Ya no me duele la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces? —Ella parpadeó. Parecía confundida.

—Es que... Hace un rato cuando estaba Kakaroto lucías pálida, como si estuvieras aterrada.

—Ah, eso. Estaba caminando con un libro en mano cuando de repente una enorme cucaracha voló sobre la página que estaba leyendo —explicó mientras fingía un gesto de escalofrío —Terminé soltando el libro y me paralicé. Ya sabes que le tengo fobia a esos bichos asquerosos. Deberían llamar a un fumigador. Si hay una, y encima de ese tamaño, deben haber muchas más. Así no podré dormir en la noche —reclamó.

Vegeta parpadeó, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un gran alivio de escuchar que era la misma de antes cuando estaba sana.

—Y... —empezó a hablar con cierto temor —¿no quieres ver a Kakaroto?

—¿Mhm? ¿Me obligaras a ir a saludarlo? Qué flojera... —dijo haciendo un gesto de cansancio —Iré después de terminar este capítulo.

—No, no hace falta—. Otra sensación de alivio lo inundó.

—Bien —dijo al mismo tiempo que se disponía a seguír con la lectura.

Era mejor así, era mejor que su padre no lo supiera. Todo estaba volviendo a ser como era antes, solo tenía que pretender que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

-0o0-

Su estomágo seguía gruñendo sin parar. Se preguntaba cuánto tardaría Bulma en venir a la cocina para darle comida. Luego de varios minutos, impaciente, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la heladera. Tal vez encontraría algo de fruta. Mientras lo revisaba sintió una presencia detrás de él no muy lejos. Él se dio la vuelta con la mitad de un gran pescado engullido en su boca que hizo que sus cachetes se inflara.

Parpadeó al verla.

Ella se quedó estática por unos cuantos segundos. Sus pupilas esta vez se dilataron. Sentía como nuevamente sus pulmones fallaban en obtener el oxigeno, pero con un gran autocontrol y fuerza de voluntad logró estabilizarse. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Creía que él ya se había ido por eso había bajado a la cocina a hacerse otra taza de té.

Pronto se encontró riendo al ver al sayajín atragantarse con el pescado. Sí, eso estaba bien. Tenía que dominarse, tenía que dominar sus impulsos sus sensaciones, sus instintos...

Tenía que dominar el anhelo de su alma.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —habló Bura. Pronto se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba empezando a temblar. No podía dominar eso.

El de cabellos alborotados se dio unos leves golpes en el pecho y finalmente pudo tragar el alimento.

—Hola, Bura. Se te ve bien —le sonrió.

Ella enrojeció. Ver su sonrisa escucharlo decir esas palabras hacían que esos sentimientos la desbordaran.

—Como sea —repuso pretendiendo que le daba igual lo que le estaba diciendo—. Tiene hambre, ¿verdad? Le cocinaré algo —dijo mientras llenaba una olla con agua para ponerla a hervir.

¿Qué acababa de decirle? ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo podía hacer una cosa así?! Se suponía que había decidido mantenerse lo más apartada de él que le fuera posible. No podía dejarse caer en lo mismo otra vez. No ahora que la habían liberado de Bethlem.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó. Al parecer había cocinado en alguna especie de estado de trance que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo. Tal vez eso era un método de autodefensa de su cerebro para lidiar con la presión a la cual estaba sometida en esos momentos. ¡Qué idiota! Nadie la obligaba. ¿Quién la mandaba a ofrecerse como cocinera? Ella nunca hacía eso. Ni siquiera le gustaba cocinar, y de hecho no cocinaba bien. Pero... aquel ofrecimiento salió de su boca sin concentimiento de su cerebro. Nuevamente estaba pasando lo mismo, otra vez buscaba alguna excusa para estar cerca de él. Otra vez lo mismo. La historia se repetiría. Pero no podía evitarlo. Sus impulsos, sus sensaciones, sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Gokú, sacando a Bura de sus cavilaciones.

Ella estaba haciendo una ensalada. Lo había oído desde atrás puesto que estaba de espadas hacia él. Su supuso que se refería a el golpe que él mismo le había provocado. Cuando se dio la vuelta para contestale practicamente quedó en shock al encontrarse con que le estaba acariciando la cabeza suavemente.

El aire se le había quedado atascado en la garganta.

Su corazón empezó a latir de pronto enloquecido. Parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. El leve temblor de cuerpo se convirtió en un terremoto que sacudió hasta sus entrañas. Estaba estática nuevamente. Y su rostro era lo más parecido a un tomate que podía existir.

—¡Bura estás muy roja! —exclamó Gokú, asombrado y alarmado. No sabía que el rostro de una persona podía tomar un color tan intenso—. Le diré a Bulma que llame a un doctor.

—E-Espere... —tartamudeó.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es solo que el vapor de la olla me hizo dar mucho calor —mintió. Solo alguien como él podría creerselo.

—Ya veo —sonrió.

—Sientese. Ya le serviré la comida.

—¡Genial! —dijo ansioso.

Intentó servir el arroz y el pescado en un plato hondo. Deseaba moverse más rápido pero sus extremidades temblaban. Una vez que lo logró lo puso en frente de un muy contento y agradecido Gokú.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Estaba apunto de empezar a devorar el platillo, pero Bura lo detuvo.

—Espere...

—¿Eh?

Aún seguía roja, y tal vez seguiría así mucho tiempo más.

—¿P-Puedo darle de comer? —se atrevió a preguntarle. Definitivamente su boca y su cerebro no estaban cordinados.

Gokú la miró desconcertado.

—¿Mhm? ¿Por qué? No me duele la mano.

—Es que... es... Es un gesto de cortesía.

— **¿Qué estoy diciendo? -pensó la de cabellos celestes.**

—¿Cortesía? —nunca había oído algo así.

—En realidad es la primera vez que cocino, y es costumbre que el que cocina por primera vez le dé de comer en la boca a quien le sirve la cocina —mintió.

— **¿Qué estoy haciendo?**

—Ya veo —comprendió.

Bura tomó los palillos y agarró un monticulo de arroz. Estaba muy nerviosa, y eso no ayudaba mucho a su pulso ya malo. Ni ella se creía lo que estaba haciendo...

lo que estaba por hacer...

—Cierre los ojos —pidió con una voz suave y llena de ternura.

Por un momento la miró con intriga. Algo en Bura había cambiado de pronto, y no solo era la calidez inusual con la que le había hecho ese pedido, sino que sus ojos resplancedían con un algo que él no entendía. El ambiente era otro, era tranquilo y apasible. Por alguna extraña razón Gokú sintió que al cerrar sus ojos ella lo sorprendería con algo inesperado. Eso sería genial, ¿o no? Ya de por sí, se sentía un poco extraño.

—Claro —dijo con una sonrisa.

Bura dejó los palillos encima del plato. Miró al mayor largamente; era simplemente hermoso. Antes de que enamorarse de él nunca había notado los rasgos apolíneos que poseía, y eso conbinado con su personalidad tan fresca e inocente lo hacía totalmente irresistible para ella. Sí. Se sentía totalmente atraída hacia él.

Cerró los ojos. Quería concentrarse en todas las sensaciones que Gokú le hacía sentir, esas sensaciones que ella ya no pudo combatir. Así es. Había cedido ante su increíble deseo por estar junto a él.

Y en esos momentos se lo haría saber.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el varón. Estaba dispuesta a unir sus labios con los suyos, estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por su propia obseción indecible. Ya no combatiría más contra sus propios demonios. Ya no quería hacerlo. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que era insoportable.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado, aquel fuego abrazador seguía creciendo, aquellos sentimientos la seguían desbordando. ¿Acaso los médicos podrían explicar lo que Son Gokú le hacía sentir? Por supuesto que no. Aquel médico simplemente la había evaluado haciendole preguntas y haciendole algunos estudios. Tan solo se había limitado a eso. Ese sujeto de renombre con una bata blanca nunca se había puesto a evaluar su alma. Luego le había dicho a sus padres que tenían que internarla porque había descubierto que sufría de una enfermedad mental.

En su memoria ahora recuperada, halló recuerdos de días enteros de ella encerrada en su habitación con el apetito completamente anulado y la enorme necesidad de hallar una explicación, una solución a su enfermedad, una cura para lo que poco a poco la consumía por dentro, pero pronto entendió que no era una enfermedad. Esas eran solo palabras de aquel doctor que la había atendido antes y que sus padres terminaron por creer porque era el sujeto con el titulo universitario, el delantal blanco y era el director del hospital Real de Bethlem.

Un psiquiátrico.

Las palabras del libro que había estado leyendo se hicieron presentes en su cabeza. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora que estaba apunto de besarlo esas palabras le remordían la consciencia?! Recordó frases y oraciones. Todas provenientes de aquel libro que antes de recuperar la memoria creyó que solo lo había leído una sola vez, pero no era cierto. Lo había leído innumerables veces cuando creía que en verdad estaba enferma, pero luego se dió cuenta que ese médico estaba mal. Para determinar una enfermedad había que tomar en cuenta todo en una persona, tanto cuerpo, mente como alma, y ese sujeto no se había parado a explorar su alma. No se había parado a investigar porqué ella deseaba tan fervientemente estar al lado de Gokú, el por qué de su obsesión por él, el por qué de que ella se había escapado de Bethlem para ver a su querido sayajín y entrenar junto a él. Sí, esos sucesos los había olvidado cuando Gokú le había golpeado en la cabeza dejandola inconsciente. Por supuesto que hasta el momento en que ella había perdido la consciencia, sus padres no habían sabido que ella le había pedido a Gokú que la entrenara. Ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba internada en un hospital psiquiátrico porque sus padres y ese doctor se habían dado cuenta de su terrible e insana obsesión por él, o al menos así lo llamaban ellos.

Una semana había permanecido en ese hospital inconsciente, pero un mes antes había estado internada en aquel hospital junto con otros pacientes que estaban locos. Y eso lo había olvidado cuando despertó con vendas en la cabeza. Sus padres habían decidido engañarla diciendole que había sido su padre el que la había golpeado. Se habían dado cuenta inmediatamente que no podía recordar nada de la obsesión que había nacido en ella los útimos dos meses por Gokú. No obstante, ahí estaba, totalmente empedernida y devota a ese hombre que podía ser su padre.

— **Solo un poco más... Un poco más y podré sentirlo... —pensó la de ojos celestes.**

Pero algo dentro de ella empezó a abrumarla, y no se trataba de lo que sentía por Gokú, sino otra cosa, algo que la hizo maldecir para sus adentros porque sabía que era su consciencia que ahora la estaba perturbando.

— **Limerencia... —recordó.**

Esa palabra acechaba su mente y se repetía una y otra vez sin dejarla tranquila. Era la palabra que había leído en aquel libro varias veces, el diagnóstico que aquel médico le había dado a ella, una rama del trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y un tipo de trastorno de amor obsesivo. ¿Era eso? ¿En verdad era ese diagnóstico lo que en verdad la abrumaba? Sí, pero no por el diagnóstico en sí, sino por el hecho de que su alma anhelaba tanto a Son Gokú que era terriblemente doloroso. La Limerencia era la enfermedad que ella tenía hacia los ojos de los demás, era la razón suficiente para internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero para ella misma era simplemente el resultado del amor tan grande que le tenía al sayajín, el deseo de su alma que aquel médico experto en la mente y el cuerpo cometió el error de omitir porque cuando el estudió para obtener el título de psiquiatra nadie le dijo que el alma es un importante factor a tener en cuenta a la hora de diagnosticar una enfermedad. Y sí. Si para los demás ella tenía Limerencia entonces así era, llevaría con orgullo esa "enfermedad" porque era el resultado de su indecible amor por Son Gokú. Sí... lo llevaría patente por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sin embargo...

Se detuvo a tan solo mílimetros de sus labios. Estaba tan cerca de cumplir uno de sus sueños tan anhelados... ¿De dónde sacaba fuerzas para no hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía resistir tenerlo tan cerca si la tentación de besarlo era sobrehumana? Era tan injusto... tan doloroso... tan lacerante...

Al fin sintió el sabor de la comida en su boca. Bura se había tardado demasiado, o también pudo haber sido su hambre que le producía ansiedad. Masticó lentamente para explorar en sabor. No estaba mal. Milk cocinaba mejor, pero era la primera vez que Bura cocinaba, y él creyó que no estaba nada mal.

—¡Está deli...!

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con algo inesperado y a la vez confuso.

—¡Bura! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella intentó sonreir. Justo cuando había estado a punto de besarlo, recordó la razón por la cual estaba tan enamorada de él. Y eso mismo era lo que le impedía estar a su lado, entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía realizar aquella acción que profundizaría aún más lo que sentía por él?

No tenía sentido.

Como resultado de aquella díficil decisión, su alma no hizo más que expresar el dolor de amor prohibido en lágrimas.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó—. Es la cebolla que preparé en la ensalada—. Trató de sonreir.

Él parpadeó.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Siga comiendo usted. Yo ya debo irme. Quedé con Marron que la vería en una hora.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por la comida —agradeció.

—De nada—. Sonrió.

Se quedó unos segundos más viendolo mientras comía, como intentando grabar una imagen de él por última vez.

-0o0-

Al fin había terminado de cargar la maleta. La cargó y salió de la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma la acompañó a la salida, no muy convencida de la decisión que había tomado su hija.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Bura? Aquí también puedes estudiar.

—Lo estoy. Quiero conocer el mundo, vivir en otras ciudades.

—Pero solo tienes dieciseis años.

Bura rió.

—Sino me equivoco tu saliste en busca de aventuras a mi edad.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero...

—No te preocupes.

Bura trataba de tranquilizar a su madre, pero Bulma sabía o presentía que además de estudiar medicina en el extranjero había otra razón mucho más fuerte para la decisión que había tomado su hija.

—Bura... —le habló seria—. Dime la verdadera razón por la cual te marchas —pidió—. No podré estar tranquila sino lo haces.

La menor dejó de sonreir. ¿Tan obvia era? No podía quedarse. Tenía que irse. No podría soportar las idas y venidas del hombre que amaba sin acosarlo como lo hacía antes. Estaba mal. Bura lo amaba demasiado, tanto que no le hacía bien a ella. Gokú era alguien que respetaba a su familia, a su esposa, y amaba pelear. También, era alguien inocente, ingenuo y lleno de vitalidad. Él no tenía idea de lo que ella sentía por él, y si lo supiera, tal vez le sería díficil comprenderlo, y si lo hiciera, jamás le correspondía porque esa era su personalidad, era parte de ser Son Gokú, de quien ella estaba enamorada, porque si él le correspondía si ella le confesaba su amor ya no sería el hombre que ella amaba. Bura Brief estaba enamorada de Gokú, y el hombre de quien ella estaba enamorada jamás le correspondería. Y eso estaba bien. Así era él. Ella lo aceptaba tal y como era. Entonces lo único que le quedaba era irse a estudiar al otro lado del mundo tan solo para aprender a convivir con esos sentimientos no correspondidos.

—No lo hago por ustedes... No lo hago por mi... Ni siquiera por él... Lo hago porque es lo correcto... —finalmente respondió.

Bulma se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Con esas palabras pudo entenderlo al fin.

Ella recordaba todo.

—Te llamaré cuando llegue a la residencia —anunció antes de subir a la limusina que la estaba esperando.

Bulma no pudo responder, pero sí comprendió que su hija aceptaba la Limerencia y la combatiría por sí misma, no porque los demás la vieran como alguien que sufría de una enfermedad mental, tampoco lo hacía por ella misma o por él, sino porque así debía ser, porque la vida seguía transcurriendo.

Una vez adentro del vehículo, este arrancó. Estaba contra la ventanilla la cual estaba abierta. Mientras observaba su hogar vio que Gokú aparecía con la teletransportación al lado de su madre. Este pareció verla desde la distancia y la saludó con la mano derecha levantada y una gran sonrisa. Bura devolvió el gesto y luego cerró la ventanilla de cristal polarizado. Lo seguía viendo. Grabó en su memoria aquella escena con una sonrisa triste. Era la última vez que lo vería porque su alma lo añoraría hasta el fin de sus días.

—Adiós...

Fin.

 **N/A: ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me quedó? Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría saber mucho su opinión.**


End file.
